


My heart belongs to a mermaid

by Road1985



Series: The mermaid tales [1]
Category: Grimm (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Sirena, actores, cuento de hadas, fairy tale, mermaid - Freeform, principe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por un accidente durante el rodaje de un episodio, David y Sasha se ven transportados a otra dimensión, un mundo donde nada es lo que parece, donde ellos no son lo que creían y donde su relación va más allá que la de buenos amigos</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

David miró al cielo, la mañana era fresca, pero al menos no llovería. Hacía dos semanas que sabía que tendría que rodar esa escena y había hecho todo lo posible para no pensar en ella. No tenía miedo al agua, sabía nadar sin problemas, pero también sabía que el agua era el elemento más impredecible con el que rodar.

Se sentó en borde del lago, el equipo de producción todavía estaba colocando todo lo necesario para que la grabación no fuera peligrosa. Miró el guión, si todo iba bien no tendrían que estar allí más de una hora, posiblemente menos. Veía al chico en el agua, Nick se lanzaba y lo sacaba, el resto lo grabarían con ordenador y en un lugar mucho más seguro que debajo del agua.

\- Pareces aterrado. – David se volvió hacia Sasha. Su amigo acababa de sentarse a su lado. Aunque vestía todavía con la ropa del capitán, a él no le importaba mancharse el traje con la arena de aquella pequeña playa lacustre. - Si tienes problemas con el agua, seguro que podemos hablar con el equipo y hacer que sea…

David se echó a reír.

\- Voy a la piscina casi todos los días. ¿De verdad crees que me da miedo el agua?

\- No es lo mismo la piscina que un lago. Además, tampoco pasaría nada si tienes miedo, siempre puede haber accidentes.

\- ¿Intentas meterme miedo?

\- No quiero que te tomes esto a la ligera. Se que no va a pasar nada, pero ten cuidado. - Sasha le dio un golpecito en el hombro, con su mejor sonrisa y se levantó. – Estaré aquí cerca, por si, ya sabes, necesitas algo.

David lo vio levantarse y marcharse, no muy lejos, eso si. Se colocó justo detrás de las cámaras que ya estaban preparadas, mientras que el chico con el que tenía que compartir la escena, un joven actor que estaba haciendo su primer papel y cuyo nombre era Henry, estaba preparado para meterse en el agua.

Se estremeció, había conseguido ocultar su maldito y estúpido secreto durante mucho tiempo y cuando decidió convertirse en actor, desde luego no había imaginado tener que meterse en el agua en un lugar que no fuera una piscina. Ya había sido bastante complicado y duro olvidar la experiencia más traumática de su vida. pensar que iba a tener que revivirla, no era lo más sencillo del mundo.

Agitó la cabeza, gesto que no pasó desaparecibido para Sasha, igual que se había percatado de cómo le miraba David, cuando creía que no se daba cuenta o como se reía con sus bromas, hasta cuando estaba seguro que no tenían gracia. Le gustaba verle concentrado mientras leía los nuevos guiones, concentrarse desde la ventana de su trailer cuando estudiaba el capítulo. Todo en David le gustaba, pero a pesar de creer que conocía todo sobre su compañero; habían hablado durante horas algunas noches, se habían puesto al día sobre sus años en el instituto, todas sus inquietudes y estaba seguro que haber compartido todos sus secretos; Sasha sabía perfectamente que había algo que David le ocultaba, algo enterrado en su interior, profundo y que le daba miedo revelar a cualquiera, incluso a él.

Así que cuando David se puso en pie y apretó las manos para darse fortaleza frente a la escena que tenía rodar, Sasha vio el gesto y se acercó al límete de la cámara, su instinto le gritaba para que estuvier atento.

\- Muy bien, silencio todo el mundo, vamos a rodar. – La voz del director del capítulo, hizo que todo el mundo terminó sus conversaciones y se prepararon para rodar. – Henry, ¿estás preparado para meterte en el agua?

El chico asintió y se adentró poco a poco en lago. David se puso tenso al verlo, carraspeó y notó que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, el tiempo de espera había terminado.

Bitsie se aproximó a Sasha.

\- ¿Cómo? – Le susurró para no molestar a los que estaban rodando.

\- David está a punto de rodar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Suenas preocupado.

\- No lo se, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

\- David, ¿estás listo tu también?

Asintió e igual que había hecho el chico se acercó al borde del lago. Una volada de aire se levantó de golpe y removió el agua del algua, enfriando todo el ambiente. David se estremeció, no se había percatao lo fría que estaba el agua hasta ese momento.

La ropa pronto quedó empapada y siguió caminando. Cuando el agua le cubría hasta el cuello, se vio obligado a nadar, para llegar al centro del lago, mientras el chico comenzaba a simular que se ahoga, arrastrado por una sirena.

\- Y… acción, vamos David, ve al centro y en cuanto Henry se hunda, te sumerjes y vas a por él. – Escuchó decir al director y obligó a su propio cuerpo a moverse.

Comenzó a nadar, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no había forma de acercarse al chico, además, el agua se estaba volviendo cada vez más fría. Le costaba respirar, seguramente porque no se había esperado lo mcuho que daba pavor el agua libre, salvaje, fuera de una piscina. Escuchó la voz del director y de la gente de la orilla e incluso creyó reconocer la voz de Sasha. 

Pero ya no había dudas, estaba asustado y podía ver al chico, Henry estaba delante de él, esperando que llegara para simular que se hundía. El chico le miraba y le hacía gestos para que se acercara, pero la angustía se había apoderado ya de él y las piernas se le habián parado, igual que las manos ya no intentaban mantenerlo a flote y los pulmones se le habían detenido, como si ya no quisieran permitir que entrara más aire.

\- ¡David! – Gritó Sasha y echó a correr, se quitó la chaqueta y se introdujo en el agua. - ¡David, nada joder!

Lo vio hundirse y apenas luchar, a esa velocidad, no tardaría en ahogarse. Así que sin dudarlo, se lanzó al agua y nado lo más rápido que pudo para acercarse a él y sacarlo de allí, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

No le gustaba el mar, ni siquiera le había hecho gracia la idea de meterse en un lago, pero había creido que sería capaz de soportarlo, después de todo, no parecía excesivamente profundo y la escena no llevaría mucho ser rodada.

Se equivocaba y ahora ya era demasiado tarde, porque sin darse cuenta y sin poder evitarlo se hundió. Agitó los brazos al comenzar a tragar agua y desesperado intentó salir, pero el agua entró en su boca y pronto lo notó en sus pulmones, al mismo tiempo que la oscuridad comenzó a rodearle rápidamente.

Sasha se zambulló en el agua, estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver nada y David ya debía estar lo bastante profundo como para dar con él. Pero no se detuvo, salió a la superfice, cogió aire y volvió a meterse. Aguantó todo lo que pudo, buscando entre el agua negra. Una vez más, salió, tomó aire y entró una vez más.

Por fin y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse porque ya no podía seguir más, vio una sombra, un bulto que se hundía rápidamente. Con sus últimas fuerzas, bajó, alargó las dos manos y cerró los ojos, si no conseguía cogerlo ahora, no lograría salvarle la vida.

Abrió los ojos al notar que agarraba una mano y sin pensarlo dos veces, tiró de David y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para regresar a la superficie. Vio la luz, pero cargar con el paso de David y con su propia ropa pegada a él, no le ponía nada fácil moverse, pero siguió moviéndose entre el agua, luchando contra ella, luchando por sobrevivir.

Sacó la cabeza del agua e inspiró desesperado. Aunque apenas podía aguantar, cogió el cuerpo de David y lo sacó del agua. Lo apretó contra él y se dio cuenta que la cabeza de su amigo caía inerte contra él. Tocó su pecho, no se movía, David no estaba respirando.

\- No me hagas esto, no vas a morirte, ahora no. – Dijo Sasha casi más para si mismo que para David, que no le estaba escuchando.

Miró a su alrededor y sonrió al ver la orilla, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no había nadie allí, ni cámaras, ningún equipo médico, no vio a Bitsie, ni al director; no había nadie, como se hubieran desvanecido en la nada.

\- ¿Dónde…

Le dio igual, ya buscaría más tarde a la gente; tenía que nadar, llegar a tierra y lograr que David volviera a respirar, de lo contrario, su amigo moriría ahogado.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasha llevó el cuerpo de David hasta la orilla. Estaba tan frío y completamente empapado, que se temió lo peor, pero lo sacó del agua y comprobó su pulso. No se lo encontró.

\- Vamos, David, respirar. No voy a permitir que te rindas. – Cogió el rostro de David entre sus manos y lo zarandeó, como si eso fuera a servir de algo. – David, ¡David!

De pronto, David tosió, agitó el cuerpo como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque. Sasha lo abrazó, dejó que enterrara el rostro contra su pecho y lo escuchó luchar por respirar. Frotó su espalda con fuerza y sonrió; pero aprovechó para echar otro vistazo a lo que les rodeaba, a la orilla donde ante había estado el equipo y donde ahora tan solo estaban ellos dos.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Logró preguntar David, mientras se limpiaba el agua de la cara.

\- ¿Cómo que que pasa? Has estado a punto de ahogarte. ¿Se puede saber porque no nos has dicho que tenías problemas con el agua?

David se estremeció al recordar el miedo y el agobio al menterse en el lago. Había creído poder hacerlo, en agua no era un verdadero problema para él, no cuando iba a la piscina, no cuando paseaba por el mar. Sinceramente, creía haberlo podido hacer.

Se incorporó, todavía le costaba respirar, le ardían los pulmones y la garganta como si hubiera bebido un litro del alcohol más puro. Logró ponerse de rodillas, pero para ponerse en pie, necesito la ayuda de Sasha.

\- ¿Dónde ha ido todo el mundo?

\- Ojalá lo supiera. Me he lanzado al agua para sacarte y cuando me he dado cuenta, todo el mundo había desaparecido.

Un sonido entre los árboles del fondo, llamó su atención, Sasha dio un paso adelante e interpuso su cuerpo delante de David, si alguien aparecía y quería hacerles daño, David estaría a salvo.

Pero lo que Sasha no esperaba, era encontrarse con un niño, seguramente todavía no había cumplido ni los quince años. No parecía una amenaza mientras se acercaba, los brazos cruzados a la espalda, moviéndose lentamente, mirándoles fijamente, con media sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó David, apoyando la mano en el hombro de Sasha.

\- No lo se.

\- Bienvenidos, os estábamos esperando. – El muchacho se agachó y clavó una rodilla en la tierra, bajó la mirada también hasta el suelo y se quedó ahí, frente a David. – Algunos de nosotros empezaban a pensar que no vendrías.

\- ¿Perdona? ¿Debería saber de que está hablando? – Preguntó David en voz baja, pero Sasha tan solo negó con la cabeza. - ¿Quién eres?

\- Eso no importa, mi señor. Lo único importante es que nuestro salvador ha llegado.

El muchacho levantó la mirada, con la mejor sonrisa en sus labios y tras buscar algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacó un pequeña piedra azul y se la ofreció a David, bajando de nuevo la mirada, como si no se atreviera a mirarle a cara.

David la cogió, la miró y dio un respingo al ver como se iluminaba y flotaba sobre la palma de su mano. La luz pronto le inundó por completo y un estallido invisible lanzó a Sasha al suelo, mientras el muchacho lograba permanecer donde estaba. 

Sasha se incorporó y miró a su amigo. Intentó hablar, pero se había quedado sin palabras, al ver a David flotando en el aire, metido en una bola de luz azul, la cabeza caída contra su pecho y todo su cuerpo estirado.

\- David…

\- Nuestro señor ya no es a quien tu llamas David.

\- ¿De que estás hablando? ¿Quién eres tu?

\- Tu trabajo ha terminado, protector.

Sasha se puso en pie, clavó la mirada en el niño del que ni siquiera sabía su nombre y luego volvió a mirar a David, todavía ahí flotando sobre el suelo. Caminó hacia él, pero una barrera invisible lo rodeaba e impedía que nadie se acercara a él.

\- Puedes marcharte. – Continuó diciendo el niño.

\- No voy a irme a ninguna parte sin él.

\- Pero nuestro señor ha vuelto a casa, tu lo has traído de vuelta y siempre te estaremos agradecidos por ello. Pero ya puedes volver a tu hogar, ahora nosotros le educaremos y le preparemos para tomar su lugar.

El niño movió la mano y como si dominara al esfera azul con algún tipo de cable invisible, la hizo llegar hasta el agua.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Déjale en el suelo, ponle en el suelo. 

Sasha corrió hasta el niño y le cogió de la solapa de su camisa, tiró de él y trató de mostrar su mirada más amenazante; no le gustaba la idea de dar miedo a un niño, pero asustado y sin saber que hacer para ayudar a su amigo, no le quedaba más opciones.

Sin embargo, aunque aquel muchacho no parecía más que un niño de doce o trece años, no parecía asustado con su gesto, no dejó de sonreír y lo más extraño de todo era que su gesto seguía siendo inocente, infantil incluso.

\- Eres un guerrero fuerte y veo que tu corazón es grande. – El niño miró a David, lo había dejado suspendido sobre el lago, en un estado inconsciente del que todavía no había despertado. En cierto modo, Sasha lo agradecía. – Supongo que podemos contar contigo para seguir al lado de nuestro señor, cuando su transformación esté completa.

\- ¿Transformación? ¿De que…

\- No te preocupes, protector, no tendrás que esperar para comprender aquello que nunca te ha sido revelado. 

De nuevo, el muchacho movió la mano y con un simple gesto, hizo caer la bola de luz sobre el agua. Sasha gritó, no muy seguro de su estaba pronunciando el nombre de su amigo o simplemente se trataba de un grito sin sentido y desesperado.

Dejó caer al chico al suelo y se acercó a la orilla del lago, con la mirada clavada en el agua, esperando que esta vez, David pudiera salir por si mismo o por lo menos o por lo menos saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo y donde se había metido todo el mundo.

La luz todavía se veía incluso debajo del agua, como si una enorme lámpara de un azul más intenso que el propio agua, hubiera sido encendida. Sasha dio un paso hacia el agua, pero al hacerlo, un enorme foco de luz, salió del agua y llegó hasta el cielo. Se detuvo sobresaltado y se percató que del agua salía una figura, pero no pudo ver, a causa de la tremenda luz, de quien se trataba.

\- Muy bien, Sasha, dime que todo esto no es más que un broma del equipo.

Sasha miró al agua, al mismo tiempo que la luz desaparecía. David estaba allí, había perdido la camisa y en lugar de lo que debían ser sus piernas, Sasha vio lo imposible.

\- ¿De donde ha salido eso? – Preguntó sin dejar de mirar aquello.

\- ¿A mi me lo preguntas? Dime tu de donde ha salido esta cola de pez.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasha mantuvo la mirada fija en David durante un buen rato sin decir nada, viéndolo flotar en el agua, desnudo, sin camisa al menos y con esa larga, perfecta y hermosa cola de pez tras él, moviéndose con el agua, como si para su compañero fuera lo más normal del mundo.

David le estaba llamando, intentaba llamar su atención, levantando un poco más a la voz a cada segundo que pasaba, nervioso, alterado porque notaba aquella cola en la que se habían convertido sus piernas, piernas que por otro lado habían desaparecido, no las sentía, no estaban.

Se acercó a la orilla, aunque no era fácil moverse con esa maldita cola.

\- ¿Qué tal si me ayudas a salir del agua? – Dijo David, cabreado, levantando al mano esperado que estas vez Sasha le hiciera caso por fin.

\- ¿Crees que es buena idea? Quiero decir, no tienes piernas o se han convertido en esa… esa cola, no lo se, pero no se como te voy a sacar del agua sin que te caigas. Además, ¿Cómo se supone que vas a respirar fuera del agua.

Pero Sasha negó con la cabeza y se internó en el agua. Estaba fría, tal y como la recordaba al tirarse para rescatar a Davide ahogarse. El agua le ponía difícil moverse, le pegaba la ropa al cuerpo, pero después de lucha durante un rato, logró alcanzar a su compañero. 

David le sujetó el brazo, tenía que comprobar que aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad, que no se había dado un golpe en la cabeza al caer al agua o que simplemente no se había despertado esa mañana y todavía estab dormido. 

Pronto se dio cuenta que no era así. 

Sasha tiró de él lentamente y lo sacó del agua, sin dejar de contemplarlo, aunque no le culpaba, también él estaba flipando.

\- ¿Estás listo para salir del agua?

\- No lo se, pero supongo que solo hay una forma de saberlo. – David asintió e impulsó su proppio cuerpo todo lo que pudo hasta la orilla. 

Los dos contuvieron la respiración cuando Sasha comenzó a sacarle fuera del agua y una vez que todo su cuerpo estuvo en la arena, los dos se quedaron mirando esperando ver lo que ocurría.

\- El renacimiento ha sido completado. Ahora nuestro señor está de nuevo con nosotros y nuestro mundo volverá a ser prospero como en los tiempos antiguos.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta, tras la aparición de la cola de pez, habían dejado de prestar atención al adolescente que les había metido, seguramente, ese lío, pero todavía seguía allí, mirando la escena tranquilamente, como si supiera desde un principio que aquello iba a ocurrir y como si ahora esperara su respuesta para seguir hablando y contando todo lo que sabía.

\- ¿Y ahora? – Dijo David sin que saber que hacer o si debía esperar que algo ocurriera.

Sasha se encogió de hombros, pero como si de una respuesta se tratara, las nubes que hasta hacía un momento cubrían el cielo, se hicieron a un lado y el sol cayó directamente sobre el lago y la orilla donde se encontraban ellos. En cuestión de segundos, las gotas que cubría la cola de pez color esmeralda de David, desaparecieron como por arte de magia y sus piernas aparecieron de nuevo, dejando a la vista su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

Sasha se quitó la chaqueta y rodeó con ella el cuerpo de su compañero, asegurándose de no fijarse demasado en su desnudez o por lo menos que David no se diera cuenta de ello. Frotó su espalda hasta que notó que dejaba de temblar y lo abrazo.

\- ¿Puedes caminar?

\- Lo se, nunca me lo había planteado, pero supongo que tendré que comprobarlo.

Los dos rieron nervioso, mientras David se ponía en pie, con una mano de Sasha sosteniendo su brazo. Se movio lentamente como un niño que estaba aprendiendo a caminar, comprobando si sus piernas funcionaban bien, si le mantenían en pie y podía separasre de Sasha.

Le hizo una seña para que se hiciera a un lado y se cubrió completamente con la chaqueta de su amigo, afortunadamente era más alto y grande que él, así que no tuvo problemas en cubrir la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

\- Mi señor, - Dijo el chico arrodillándose delante de David, bajó la mirada y se llevó una mano al corazón en forma de reverencia. – Debería venir conmigo. Cuando se ponga el sol, estos parajes no serán lugar seguro para nadie y menos para usted.

\- ¿De que estás hablando? Mira, no se quien eres y desde luego no se lo que quieres de mi, pero no voy a seguirte a ninguna parte. – Protestó David, asegurándose que Sasha estaba de acuerdo al mirarle. 

Su compañero asintió, pero un intenso y repentino dolor en el vientre, hizo que no se diera cuenta. Apretó los ojos y se dobló sobre si mismo y de no ser porque Sasha lo atrapó a tiempo, hubiera caído al suelo.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?

David negó con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra por culpa del dolor. Se abrazó a su propio vientre y de pronto se dio cuenta que no podía respirar. Las piernas le flojeaban y no habría podido dar un solo paso por mucho que lo hubiera intentado. 

No se dio cuenta cuando Sasha le hizo sentarse en el suelo, pero notó la arena bajo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué me he está pasando? Tu tienes que saberlo.

Intentó llegar hasta el chico, no estaba lejos y con alargar el brazo y moverse un poco, podría alcanzarlo, pero lo único que logró fue sentir más ganas de vomitar todavía y sentir que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

La mano de Sasha sobre su frente, le obligó a abrir los ojos. Estaba delate de él, mirándole con ojos preocupados, asustados incluso. Sonrió a pesar del dolor y suspiró cuando notó su mano acariciando su rostro.

\- Hay que llevarte a un médico. ¿Dónde hay un buen doctor por aquí? – Le preguntó Sasha al chico, que por mucho que pudiera sorprenderle, estaba realmente tranquilo. - ¡Habla! ¿Crees que David tiene todo el día? 

De nuevo, el chico no dijo nada y se acercó a ellos.

Dejando a David un momento en el suelo, Sasha se abalanzó sobre el chico y le cogió de las solapas de su camisa, pero el niño no hizo un simple gesto y siguio mirándole, sonrió y señaló a David.

\- Si nuestro señor muere, todos los hombres de este mundo te perseguirán.

\- No será por mí por quien muera. Tu eres quien vive aquí, tu deberías saber que le está ocurriendo a mi amigo, - Desde el suelo, David gimió y arqueó la espalda, cuando un dolor, parecido a que una flecha atravesará su vientre. - ¡David! - Sasha soltó al chico y volvió con su amigo. – Vamos, joder. ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Cuando he dicho que el renacimiento estaba completado… me olvidé de un pequeño detalle. – Sasha apretó los dientes, conteniendose para no golpearle de verdad. – Nuestro señor debe reponsar en su propia alcoba.

Sasha podría hacerle miles de preguntas, pero David tenía prioridad, así cogió a su compañero en brazos, David estaba practicamente inconsciente por el dolor y asintió, esperando a que el chico se pusiera en marcha.


End file.
